Upshot
Upshot was always an explorer. During the golden age of Cybertron, he braved far reaches of space, discovering new worlds with the help of his ship and companion, Riser, and mapping as he went. He learned to think his way out of trouble with only what he carried and what he could find. When war returned to Cybertron, Upshot was halfway across the galaxy. He returned from that mission to news that the scientists who’d sponsored his expedition were enslaved by Decepticons. Upshot found the prison camp and both broke into and later out of it, rescuing all that he could. Naturally, his skills found a home among the Autobots, whether as a long-range scout, a skirmisher, or a lone warrior behind enemy lines. Unusually for a transformer, his primary weapon in robot mode is a bow. His weaponry can be reconfigured in field allowing him to adjust to the needs for a given job. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Before he was an Autobot, Upshot was an advanced scout for colonists, exploring planets, cataloging their attributes, reporting back, and accompanying them to assist in establishing an outpost. Shortly before the Great War broke out he had been tasked with another reconnaissance mission by a group of nonaligned transformers, and upon returning he found they had been captured by the Decepticons and taken to a labor camp. He watched it for a few weeks, broke in, spent a few cycles setting things up, then broke out his former employers and quite a few others besides. Some of the captives were Autobots, who invited him to their cause. He saw his particular batch of refugees home first, but then found his way to an Autobot city to sign up. His skills were of great value to the Autobots in the tense guerrilla style of combat on Cybertron, while his ship allowed him to range further to search out potential allies, materiel, and safe havens off planet. Sometimes he was gone for vorns at a time so it was not unusual for things to have changed in his absence. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs 2018 * December 16 - "Commanding the CAT" - Elita has her covert team. Now, who do you put in charge in a team of intelligence agents? 2019 * January 23 - "CAT's away" - A team of covert Autobots start their mission - which begins with infiltrating Decepticon territory. * January 30 - "Up the Tower" - The CAT sneaks through Decepticon territory to hack a communications tower. * February 6 - "The Next Move" - The information is in, so the CAT plans its next move. * March 27 - "CAT: Charlie Foxtrot" - Wreckers team up with the CAT to invade a flying fortress, but the princess is in another castle... * April 9 - "CAT reassessment" - After running into the trap previously, the team assembles to figure out what to do next. * May 15 - "The CAT Catches Its Rat" - The CAT knows who Double Tap intends to hit and waits for him to arrive. Players Created by and played by Anher ---- Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Covert Action Team Category:OCs Category:Transformers